New Hope
by Gryphinwyrm7
Summary: A series of one shots set in 2007...as the gargoyle speices prepares itself for the future.


**New Hope**

_March 10__th__, 2007, Antarctica, 40 miles south of McMurdo Station_

"My friends," Arthur said as his neo-knights gathered around him. A small cluster of gargoyles, humans, and others who couldn't quite be classified stood in a semicircle on the ice.

"This is a truly momentous occasion!" He said. "As, like the phoenix, Camelot will now rise again from the ashes. The round table will live again, in a new century, but with the same goals--,"

"No offense your majesty," a young man with an Irish accent said. "But could you please get to the point? We're freezing out arses off here."

"Sir Dugan's got a point your majesty," Sir Griff commented. "It is just a tad nippy out here."

Griff winked at the reincarnation of Cuchullain as Rory bent down and began stroking his gargoyle beast, Berghest, behind the ears.

"Very well," Arthur said chuckling and patting his most trusted knight on the shoulder. "Matrix, you may begin."

The silvery blob of nanobots shifted out of its "human" shape and began expanding, rapidly morphing into a massive dome, which, as it expanded, was going to be several miles across. As the dome formed in front of them, something akin to an airlock morphed out of the "wall" in front of them.

"Behold," Arthur said. "New Camelot."

"May it always be a bastion of Law and Order," Matrix said as a new "human-form" stepped out of the wall in front of Arthur.

"May it always be a bastion of Justice," he replied.

"That too," Matrix replied.

The humans, gargoyles, and "others" began stepping inside the airlock and entering the dome. They stood on a walkway overlooking a small lake. The ground in front of them was bare, but it was clearly meant to be a bio-dome.

"Once Zafiro and Obsidiana arrive from Guatemala with their plant specimens," Matrix said. "New Camelot will have a vast gardens and park. The forest will be artificially cared for, and will provide food and oxygen for all Knights who require it. The ice will provide water. And I shall regulate an artificial solar schedule. This should prevent the extremes of Antarctica's day/night cycle from damaging the gargoyle biology."

"That's a plus," a white beaked gargoyle with feathered wings and horns said dryly. His light blue-skinned mate slid up next to him and wrapped her arms around his arm.

The dome suddenly lit up with constellations, like a planetarium. A bright Full Moon illuminated the dome around them. There were dozens of walkways converging on a castle-shaped structure in the center of the dome.

"Incredible," a young Jewish Rabbi whispered looking around them. An enormous stone sculpture walked silently alongside him.

"I'll say," another young man, dressed in the traditional garb of the Haida people muttered to himself.

The walkway suddenly started moving beneath them.

"As more systems come online," Matrix said, "I will be able to provide more amenities to New Camelot's inhabitants."

"What about…," an emerald green-skinned gargoyle started to ask, but Matrix cut her off before she could say anything more.

"Do not fear," Matrix said. "I have already set aside an area that shall serve as New Camelot's rookery. Her gargoyles need not be concerned."

The cluster arrived in front of the castle structure. The doors opened automatically to let them in. They found themselves inside a brightly lit dining hall, not all that different from castle Wyvern's hall in the Eyrie Building in Manhattan. A large round table sat in the center, with laptop computers resting at each seat. A large screen marked the center of the table. As the Knights began to spread out around the table, they found their names inscribed on each seat.

"You made all of this just now," an African storyteller dressed in blue asked incredulously. His wife took his hand and clasped it tightly. The couple's eyes flashed green for a moment, looking briefly like cat eyes.

"I have had the design for several months," Matrix said. "Arthur and I have been making revisions as we see necessary. This was the final design, which I constructed a few moments ago. Construction is still underway, but main systems are already online.

Each of the knights made their way to their individual seats on the round table. Those gargoyles who were not knighted stood off to one side, looking on with wonder.

"It's amazing," a beautiful woman with pale blond hair spoke softly. "Even greater than the original…the dream reborn."

"Indeed milady," Arthur said smiling. "Even greater than the original. For the first Camelot was built to protect Britain. New Camelot is, as the Lady of the Lake said, meant for a far larger stage."

"King Arthur," Matrix said sounding concerned. "There are several large objects headed on a direct trajectory for New Camelot."

"Bloody hell," an Australian man with a moustache and Mohawk said as he brought up the image of the "objects" on the screen in the center of the table. "It's the Illuminati. They don't know when to quit do they?"

"Then let's take care of them," a blond woman with a Scottish accent replied to her husband. "We've done that enough times."

"Knights, to arms!" Arthur said. A number of Knights began pulling out weapons, both archaic and modern, and three of the Knights began to transform. Despite the enemies approaching, Arthur couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Notes:**

_Metaphorical cookie if you can name all the knights who appeared in this story. The gargoyles do not count, because only a few of them were knights and some are OCs, but every non-gargoyle Knight was a canon character._


End file.
